Jackunzel week
by Cat Goliath
Summary: It's better to have loved and lost rather than to have never loved at all. All of my prompts for Jackunzel week(at least the ones I had time for)
1. Once in a blue moon

Today was the night, Rapunzel was finally turning fourteen and the floating lights were going to make their appearance once again; like they always do on the night of her birth. Slowly creeping out of her bed, the long golden blonde haired girl tiptoed out of her room and past her mother's open door. With her hair dragging behind her, the green eyed girl listened carefully for the even breathing that indicated that her mother was asleep. Once hearing that peaceful breathing, Rapunzel continued onward, careful that her hair didn't bump into anything and accidentally woke her mother.

Once Rapunzel was sure she was safely out of hearing distance, she let out a small sigh of relief before descending down the sturdy wooden steps that led to the tower's main area. With the light of the moon guiding the way, the fourteen year old walked excitedly towards the open window, barely able to contain her excitement as she pulled one of the plush chairs over and place in right before the window. Taking a seat in the chair, Rapunzel placed her elbows against the wooden bottom frame of the window and leaned forward, careful not to lean too far out. After waiting a few minutes, the first light started to float across the sky before multiple lights followed, lighting the sky with its bright orange-y lights.

Rapunzel let out a happy sigh as she continued to look at the lights with a dreamy smile on her lips. A flash of bright silver caught Rapunzel's eyes, making her stumble out of her previous position. Scrambling to her feet, Rapunzel peered out further until her upper half was almost completely out of her window. Looking all around, Rapunzel almost gave up until a loud boastful laugh caught her attention towards the lights. Looking up, Rapunzel almost let out a small shriek before catching herself. With her hands placed tightly over her mouth, Rapunzel looked at the laughing teen with wide eyes. With only a deep blue hoodie and calf-length trousers, the silver haired male was floating in the air casually, a long wooden hook shaped staff held loosely in his right hand.

Peering out of the window further, Rapunzel tried to catch a better glimpse of the boy, slightly fascinated with the sort of grace the boy held. Rapunzel's hand twitched slightly, silently wishing for her paints that were up in her room. Before she could try and catch herself, Rapunzel leaned a bit too far out and felt the air rush past her face as she started to fall out of the tall stone built tower. Unable to contain herself, Rapunzel let out a loud scream, catching the boy's attention in the process. Seeing the dark ground rush towards her, Rapunzel shut her eyes tightly, too frightened to do anything. Rapunzel hoped that the fall wouldn't knock her out and that the fall wouldn't kill her in the process because even though she really disliked healing herself with her magical hair, she always had that if things were really life threatening. That thought was cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and the speed around her slowed until she was floating in mid-air. Opening her eyes slowly, green eyes met with frantic blue.

"Hey, you alright?" The frantic urgency that once filled the blue eyes started to fade to gleeful delight once Rapunzel nodded slowly, her eyes flickering to her surroundings.

"Some fall, huh? I think next time you should avoid doing that when you look out your window," the silver haired teen chuckled before floating upward towards the ledge of the window. Out of reflex, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around the teen's torso tightly, unsure of the situation she found herself in.

"Hey now, not too tight," the teen choked out before Rapunzel loosened her hold slightly. Once the two reached the window, the blue eyed teen placed Rapunzel on the ledge of the window, careful that she wouldn't fall once more before slowly backing away.

"Wait," Rapunzel protested, her hand shot out quickly, which caused her to lose her balance slightly. Carefully taking hold of her hand, the blue eyed teen eased the unbalanced Rapunzel into a more stable position before dropping his hand, but remained within reaching distance.

"You really need to be careful, you know. Why don't you tie yourself to something, or you could try using your long locks for something," the teen said, gesturing to the bounds and bounds of golden hair that pooled behind her.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, unsure as to what the floating pale faced boy meant. With a cheeky grin, the boy started to beam at Rapunzel with a childlike energy.

"I once saw this girl have her hair braided and accidently hit this kid and gave him a bruise. Now I'm not saying you try hitting people with your hair or anything, but the braid reminding me of a whip or at least rope. Since you have so much, you probably won't feel it as much as if you had short hair. You could use your hair as a whip like in those movies," Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at the boy's uncontained glee that was in a way, almost contagious because Rapunzel couldn't help but started talking in an excited chatter with the mysterious teen.

"Yeah, getting around the tower would be so much easier if I could do that," Rapunzel said, a wide smile spreading across her face as she started to fiddle around with a couple strands of her hair.

"You'd be a force to reckon with if you could do that," the teen said before floating onto his stomach, "Like some sort of superhero." Rapunzel laughed at this.

"Maybe if I got out of my tower," Rapunzel said without any heat, causing the teen before her to frown slightly.

"Hey kid, are you held here against your will or something? I could get you out you know, we could have some real fun instead of just sitting here doing nothing." Rapunzel shook her head no before swinging her legs back and forth.

"No, mother just doesn't want me to go outside where anyone can harm me. She says that there's some bad men out there that might want to take me away from her," Rapunzel said, practically quoting her mother.

"You've seriously never been out of this tower before?" Rapunzel shook her head no again, feeling a bit embarrassed of the fact.

"Well geez, you are really missing out, kid. You really need to get out, see the world and whatever. How much fun can you have in here?" Rapunzel opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't think of much to do in the confinements of her tower.

"Well, there's painting, and mother is teaching me how to bake, plus she's brought back so many books from her last outing, so I can learn something from them." The boy let out a fake yawn, which earned him a frown.

"Okay okay, yeah, those could be fun too, I guess, but are you ever going to try and go outside? Rapunzel pursed her lips together as she thought this over. She did want to go out and see the world, but she also didn't want to disappoint her mother, so she decided a bit of compromise.

"Well maybe later, when I'm older." The teen perked up at this slight compromise Rapunzel had created for herself.

"How much older? Never too soon to go out and have some fun." Rapunzel gave some more thought to this before asking the teen before her a question.

"Well, how old are you? I'll go when I reach your age," Rapunzel said with a bit of hesitancy. The teen groaned at Rapunzel's question before flipping onto his back and into a more comfortable position.

"I'm a bit older than I look, kid. By the time you reach my age, you'd be here for more than a century."

"Well then, how old do you look?"

"You tell me." Rapunzel huffed out angrily, a bit frustrated with the teen's answer.

"How am I suppose to know? I haven't even left my tower and only mother and I live here." The teen gave a bit of a laugh at this before turning back onto his stomach.

"Alright alright, I guess I'd be about eighteen if we're going by appearance." Looking up at the teen, Rapunzel nodded slightly.

"So when I'm eighteen, I'll go and leave my tower," Rapunzel mumbled, both hesitant and excited for the day.

"Great! You promise?" Rapunzel froze slightly at the teen's words, promises were a very big deal to the fourteen year old, once she promised something, she could never go back on it.

"I...promise," Rapunzel heard herself say before a gust of wind brushed over her face.

"Whoops, gotta go soon. Running late apparently. Hey, do you mind taking care of this little guy, he somehow clung onto me when I was making my rounds. Don't think he appreciates the cold very much." In the boy's hand was a vibrant green chameleon, barely bigger than the boy's thumb. Rapunzel couldn't help but coo at the tiny green chameleon; looking up at the teen, Rapunzel nodded excitedly with her hands cupped out and ready for the chameleon.

"Alright, gotta go now. You take care, kid. No more falling out of towers, okay." Rapunzel nodded, barely able to contain her glee as she petted the baby chameleon with her pointer finger. Before the teen could fly away, Rapunzel snapped her head up and called to the boy.

"Hey! I forgot to ask for your name!"

"It's Jack Frost!" the boy replied back before taking to the skies.

"Nice to meet you, Jack! I'm Rapunzel!" Jack turned back towards the blonde haired girl and gave one final wave before letting the wind take him towards their next destination; a wide grin spread across Jack's pale face, showing off his pearly whites as final words escaped past his lips before he was completely out of sight.

****"She can see me."

* * *

**JACKUNZEL WEEK! Just something to show my support to one of the cutest couples I came across. Prompt 1. Leave me a thought before you go. I own nothing; Rise of the Guardians belongs to dreamworks and Tangled belongs to Disney.**


	2. Legend

Jack couldn't help but groan loudly as Rapunzel came back with another set of books; adding more to the ever growing piles already collected.

"Is this really how you want to spend your day," the silver haired teen complained, his blue eyes glaring at the piles of books with obvious distaste, the blonde haired teen across from his started giggling at the boy's expression. Tucking back a loose strand of long blonde hair behind her ear, the green eyed teen gave the boy a small smile before opening up a book that was closest to her.

"You don't have to stay, you know. I just thought it would be fun to read up on what others think of us, you know. I mean, who knows what they're creating nowadays. Plus, Merida always says that 'legends ring with truth'," Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at her own poor imitation of the Scottish girl's distinctive accent. Soon, Jack was following suit and making his own imitations of the Scottish princess, both knowing that it was all in good fun and had no true meaning or harsh feelings.

"Jack, it's scary how similar you sound like her. If she heard you now, I bet Merida would try to beat you senseless." Jack couldn't help but grin mischievously towards the blonde teen, his head leaning against his always at hand wooden staff.

"Well, I know I'm not going to tell her about this. So that leaves only you to tell her. You're not going to rat me out are you?" Rapunzel grinned back at Jack, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she glanced up from her book.

"Maybe," the blonde teased before laughing uncontrollably once the blue hoodied teen jumped at her and started to tickle her senselessly.

"Alright alright, I promise I won't tell her," Rapunzel squeaked out, her breathing returning to normal as she continued to look back at the book at hand. The two were then silent; Rapunzel with her head in a book and Jack toying around with a snowflake in his hand. Suddenly that silence was broken once Rapunzel couldn't hold back her giggles, tears streaming down her face as she tried to regain her composure. Curious now, Jack inched closer and closer until he was peering at the book over the blonde's shoulder. With wide eyes, Jack stared at the picture before him aghast, the words Jack Frost titling the page in bold print.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, **that's** suppose to be **me**." Rapunzel nodded in response, her shoulders still shaking with laughter as she looked back at the picture. The picture was an author's rendition of Jack Frost. With aged shoulders hunched closer together, this Jack Frost was old and near ancient with his long unruly white beard and wrinkled skin. He was dressed in a large white jacket made of thick animal skin, and his skin was tinted a bright cartoonish color of blue. The only thing in common between the two Jack Frosts was the exact same hook-like staff held in the right hand.

"Look at me! I'm so ancient looking! I look older than North, and he's been here a lot longer than me," Jack too started to crack up at the obviously off picture of himself. Calming herself down a bit, Rapunzel nodded before breaking out into a grin.

"At least your staff is the same," Rapunzel quipped before turning the page.

"Listen to this, they say you also go by Father Frost. Isn't that what they call North when he visits Russia?" Jack shrugged in response, now curious with the books spread out before them. Floating towards the piles and piles of books, Jack picked up a leather bound book marked The Brothers Grimm and opened up to the table of contents; popping out like a beacon, the title 'Rapunzel' caught Jack's attention almost instantly, which caused the winter spirit to grin widely before he turned towards the section that told Rapunzel's 'story'

"Hey Punzie, looks like I'm not the only one to have an interesting story. Did you know you were named after a **vegetable**." Dropping the book she was currently holding, Rapunzel scrambled over towards Jack and the leather bound book he was holding.

"No way! Lemme see, lemme see," Rapunzel said as she tried to get the book and look for herself. Jack laughed as he moved out of Rapunzel's reach, his eyes skimming the book and it's contents before his eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe you should avoid looking at some of the stuff about you. Not exactly child friendly." With puffed out cheeks, Rapunzel frowned slightly before managing to grab the book out of Jack's possession.

"I'm not a child, Jack. I might not be as old as you are, but I am not that young either," Rapunzel huffed before looking at the contents. Jack couldn't help but blush slightly, already connecting the dots. Looking up at the blonde, Jack couldn't help but shift nervously as he awaited the blonde's reaction to the reading material.

"Well?" Jack asked, already a bit impatient with the silence. Rapunzel shut the book slowly before making direct eye contact with the winter spirit.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Rapunzel questioned, her face calm yet a small smile still touched the corner of her mouth. Jack sputtered in response, not expecting that to come out of the green eyed girl's mouth.

"Wait, what?"

"The book says that I tell mother that my clothes were starting to get tight, especially around the stomach area. I think I look fine, Jack. So what if I might have gained a few pounds," Rapunzel shrugged in response, earning a round of chuckles from the winter spirit.

"What are you laughing about, at least I still look almost the same, Mr. blue in the face," Rapunzel said before going into a round of giggles of her own.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Punzie. What else did you manage to pick up?" Rapunzel started to perk up at the winter spirit's new found interest in the myths and legends that surrounded them.

"Oh oh, this one was super weird. They made a movie about you once, and you were some sort of serial killer snowman." The two continued to laugh at the whole silliness that some of the stories had, but couldn't help but continue to look through the material. Soon the two had managed to read up on everything they could get their hands on about themselves.

"Remind me to never let you convince me to do that ever again," Jack laughed out as the two got back onto their feet and started to return the books back to their former locations. Rapunzel giggled in response as she picked up another book to put in her return pile.

"It was fun though. Now we know what we're dealing with when other kids start seeing us," Rapunzel said optimistically. Jack nodded in response before going back to the task at hand.

"Hey, Punz. I bet I can put my half of the books away faster than you can!" Before Rapunzel could even open her mouth to protest, Jack had already started running with his arms filled with books, his laughter filling the air as he rushed over to the bookshelves.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**Jackunzel week prompt two. How was it? I'm still trying to get their personalities down, but it's so hard to do. I own nothing. Rise of the Guardians belong to dreamworks and whoever wrote the series. Tangled belongs to Disney. Leave me a thought before you go and thanks for stopping by. I also don't own the picture used as the cover, got it off google images, which may or may not be from tumblr.**


	3. Make Hay while the Sun Shines

Blue eyes skittered around the room until they landed on a cheerful girl dancing with a group of girls. Jack let out a small sigh as he tilted his head back and drowned down the rest of his punch. Dressed in a simple long sleeved blue button down, the silver haired teen maneuvered his way back towards the punch bowl and served himself another cup full of the fruity pink beverage.

"You know, someone could have spiked that and you wouldn't have a clue." Jack paused slightly before taking a sip. Slowly looking around the room, the blue eyed teen tried to find the source of the voice that warned him before shrugging casually and getting another cupful.

"Nah, didn't feel like doing it this time." With those words, a head popped out from under the table that held the punch bowl, the long floor length table cover hanging off the brunette boy's neck almost like a scarf.

"That was you? I should have known," the brunette sighed loudly before snapping his attention to the colorfully lit dance floor before him.

"Hey, Haddock. Now what's a stud like you hiding in a place like this? Too many girls asking to dance," Jack chuckled, throwing the paper cup he was previously drinking out of into the trash bin not too far away.

"Sorta," the brunette muttered, before ducking back into his hiding place. Jack let out a cough in shock before bending down and pulling the cover up a little.

"No way, you?" Jack couldn't help but grin as Hiccup flailed his arms about and grabbed the cover out of Jack's hand and drop it back down.

"Hey, I'm trying to hide here. And is it really that shocking that girls want to dance with me?" Hiccup's voice muffled, cracking a bit here and there as Jack rose back to his feet.

"Just surprising, but congrats, I guess." Jack leaned against the table slightly, looking nonchalant as he continued to chat with Hiccup through the table cover.

"Not much to celebrate when both Astrid and Merida want to dance with me and won't let the other dance with me afterwards." Jack couldn't help but laugh loudly at this bit of information, earning glances from the other dancers and socializers as Jack ignored them.

"No wonder you're hiding."

"Ha ha, very funny. You know, I don't exactly see you doing the rumba either." Jack started laughing once more, unable to contain the sound as he wiped back imaginary tears.

"You crack me up, Haddock. You couldn't pay me enough to do the rumba."

"Maybe I can't, but Rapunzel might convince you." Jack opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't form any words past his suddenly dry mouth.

"By your silence, I'm guessing I was right," Hiccup drawled before loud familiar footsteps forced him to quiet down.

"Oi, Jack. Jus wut are ya starin at? I dun think ta punch bowl did anythin ta shock ya. Anyways, ya seen Hiccup? Lads, disappeared almost an hour ago." Jack turned slightly to see Merida with her arms crossed and her foot already tapping impatiently as she waited for Jack to answer her. Her scottish accent as usual, was barely understandable to Jack as he tried to come up with a good answer.

"Yo, DunBroch! I already told you, you ain't dancing with Hiccup, the next dance is already mine." Storming towards the punch table came Astrid with her bright blue eyes glaring in Merida's direction. Turning sharply, Merida glared back at Astrid with her own deep blue eyes.

"Yah can't control the man. If he wants tah dance wit meh, then yah can't do nothin 'bout it," Merida snapped, her bright red hair blazing as her face started to scrunch up in anger. Jack let out a sigh, already hearing the potential catfight in the making.

"Well the same goes for you too. You can't just monopolize all of Hiccup's attention. He agreed to dance with me!"

"Ladies, ladies. Just go find Haddock and finally settle it. I think I saw him go out for some air a while ago. He's probably still out there," Jack said before moving to grab yet another cupful of punch, hoping that the two would just leave. When Jack turned back, the two girls were storming away towards the door, their two forms pushing and shoving until they reached the door and walked out into the cool night air.

"Aaaaaannnnd, now they'll never leave me alone. Thanks so much, Jack," Hiccup said sarcastically as he poured himself some punch. Jack gave Hiccup a grin in response, casually sipping away the pink punch as he continued to glance out at the dance floor.

"You know, the dance is almost over. Seems like a waste to come if you aren't even going to dance. Where's your date, Jack? Didn't scare her off, did you." Jack shrugged in response before placing his drink down.

"Didn't come with one. Thought I would cause some mischief instead. Sides, I don't see you with a date, Haddock." Hiccup let out a sigh after he guzzled down the rest of his drink.

"That's cause I apparently came with two. You just sent my dates on a wild goose chase," Hiccup sighed out as his shoulders slumped a bit discouraged.

"Well, if you want, I could just go get them for you."

"NO!" Hiccup shouted suddenly. Realizing what he just shouted out, the freckled face teen started to turn bright red, almost mimicking the red haired scot that stormed out previously.

"Relax, Haddock. If I wanted to get them, I wouldn't have told you," Jack teased before drowning down the rest of his drink.

"Oh gee, thanks. That reassures me so much," Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes at the comment. "So far I'm not seeing your so called pranks in action. What, losing your touch already?" Jack just grinned in response, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement before he threw his paper cup away.

"You're just gunna hafta wait and see, Haddock." Jack laughed out. "And just what are you wearing anyways? Is that tweed?" Hiccup looked down at his ensemble with a surprised look on his face.

"What, I thought it looked nice," Hiccup defended still looking down at his full brown colored tweed suit with green and tan checkered tie to match.

"A bit formal for a high school dance."

"Well we all can't look nice in simple clothing," Hiccup muttered, causing Jack to laugh once more.

"You're missing out on that window of opportunity, you know. Last song is about to come on and it looks like Flynn might want to dance with Rapunzel too," Hiccup stated, breaking the comfortable silence the two found themselves in. Jack tilted his head slightly to see Flynn Rider start to make his way over towards the currently alone blonde haired girl that had Jack so enamored.

"Jack! I was wondering, would you want to dance with me? I mean, if you want or maybe..." Jack looked down to see a girl with deep brown hair highlighted with bright colors in her side-swept bangs. Opening his mouth to respond to the fast speaking girl, Jack was just about to respond before he was cut off by Hiccup.

"Tooth! How have you been? You know, we don't talk much anymore. Why don't we catch up! Wouldn't that be nice! Is something new with you? Is that a new haircut?" Hiccup babbled, stepping in front of the startled girl.

"Well, Hiccup. I was kinda..." Tooth tried explaining before she was gentle guided towards the dancefloor.

"Now don't hurt my feelings. Come dance with me," Hiccup persisted as the two made their way towards the dancefloor, Tooth looking over her shoulder a bit reluctantly, but otherwise said nothing as she let herself be led towards the dancefloor. Wide eyed, Jack tried to comprehend what just happened. Letting out a sigh, Jack pushed himself away from the table and finally decided to try and ask Rapunzel to dance. Nimbly avoiding all the other dancers as a slow song started to play, Jack cut right in front of Flynn before he even had the chance to open his mouth.

"Hey, Punzie! Wanna dance?" Rapunzel looked up and smiled brightly, making Jack's heart pick up a bit in speed as she nodded.

"Sure! Oh, Eugene! I didn't see you there. Did you need something?" Rapunzel asked, looking behind Jack to see a sulking Flynn slouch a bit.

"Oh, nothing nothing, Rapunzel. Just thought I would look for a dance partner," Flynn responded, trying to appear excited and happy as he backed away from the two.

"Oh really! Well good luck with that! I'm sure you'll find her," Rapunzel said with a bright reassuring smile as Jack looked back and sent Flynn a rather cocky smile.

"Yeah, Eugene," Jack said in a teasing tone. "I'm sure you'll find her too," Flynn frowned slightly at this before giving Jack a curt nod and smiling brightly in Rapunzel's direction.

"So, shall we?" Jack asked, turning his attention back to Rapunzel and extending his own hand out. Giggling slightly, the long blonde haired girl placed her hand in his and tried in vain to stifle her giggles.

"We shall," Rapunzel said seriously before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Both in a fit of laughter, made their way towards a less crowded area on the dancefloor. With a nervous gulp, Jack hesitantly placed his hands around the petite girl's waist before she brought her hands up and placed them lightly against Jack's shoulders.

"Hey, it'll be fine," Rapunzel reassured, noticing Jack's hint of nervousness. "Just let the music guide you."

"Easier said than done, Punz," Jack murmured, knowing he practically had two left feet when it came to dancing; now he was unsure as to why he was doing this in the first place.

"You're doing fine, Jack. At least you haven't stepped on my toes yet," Rapunzel smiled, her green eyes shining as she looked up at Jack. Jack could feel his cheeks heating slightly as his heart started to skip a beat. Jack nodded dumbfoundedly, his mouth suddenly dry as the two continued to sway to the music. Suddenly remembering his prank about to come, Jack broke out into a wide grin. With green eyes twinkling with mirth, the blonde teen started to smile almost knowingly.

"I recognize that look, Jack Frost. You have a prank planned out don't you," Rapunzel said as Jack spun her in an experimental twirl, her large intricately braided hair moving a bit away from her body before thumping against her back as the two were once again dancing as one.

"Planned and almost in motion, Punzie," Jack said with a small wink before the lights flickered off and the music screeched and changed to an entirely new song. Stunned, Rapunzel tried to look around her even though the lights. Rapunzel shook slightly as a puff of air brushed past her ear, Jack's voice soon following after.

"Hope you know how to do the chicken." Although not as bright as before, the lights slowly turned back on and the gymnasium movie screen started to slowly go down. Now playing in the background, instead of the slow song previously, was the chicken dance. The polka music thumped loudly, making all the other dancers pause immediately and look around the room in confusion. Rapunzel started to giggle profusely as Jack started to do the chicken dance with the most ridiculous look on his face. Unable to contain herself, Rapunzel joined in, soon the both were leading the whole dancefloor in the chicken dance. Soon, the music neared it's end and the lights dimmed once more, leaving only the light of the projector that lowered from the gym's ceiling, the only light in the entire room.

With the numbers counting down on the screen, the whole student body looked towards the projection with anticipation and curiosity, no one but one single person knowing what the projector might broadcast. As the number hit zero, a slideshow of pictures started to make their appearance. On screen was their beloved principal dressed up in the brightest, fluffiest chicken costume anyone had ever seen. The pictures soon transitioned into a video, leaving everyone gasping for breath as they tried to stop their laughters.

"Oi, no one better see this, Sandy. I can't believe you guys talked me into this," Principal Bunnymund muttered in his thick australian accent. The camera shook slightly as a single thumb moved into frame and a loud boisterous laugh filled the air.

"It is good, Bunny. Suit looks nice and children will love at party," a russian accent reassured with a chuckle. The deeply tan faced Australian dropped his head slightly before sighing deeply.

"I don't know why I'm the one in the suit, North. You'd make a better chicken than I would."

"Suit too small and only you could fit. Last time I order from site. No good business." The camera turned slightly to focus on a rather jolly looking man with hair and beard lined heavily with gray. Laugh lines crinkled beside the man's eyes and mouth as he continued to laugh joyfully as he looked towards the camera.

"Now, Bunny. One practice before we see children." Bunnymund let out a sigh as the same song that the students were just dancing to started to play through the camera. Jack couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing louder than ever as their usually stoic principal started to dance the chicken dance and looked like he was even enjoying it.

"Frost!" Jack looked towards the doors at the sound of his name. Trying to feign innocence, Jack tried to avoid eye contact with the gray suited principal while trying to keep the grin out of sight.

"My office, now." Jack looked up and gave the principal a smirk in response, already knowing the whole procedure as he was led away.

"See ya next week, Punzie," Jack said with a mock salute, his eyes still twinkling with mischief as Rapunzel returned with a small wave.

"Bye Jack, hope you don't get in too much trouble." The principal scoffed at this as Jack just gave Rapunzel on last wink before leaving the gym.

* * *

**Jackunzel prompt 3. Oh gosh, this was so cheesy and cliche, but that's what I thought up and that's what I wrote up. I own nothing. Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce, Tangled belongs to Disney, How to train your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell, Brave belongs to Pixar/Disney. Leave me a thought before you go. **


	4. Vestige

Today was the night, Rapunzel was finally turning fourteen and the floating lights were going to make their appearance once again; like they always do on the night of her birth. Slowly creeping out of her bed, the long golden blonde haired girl tiptoed out of her room and past her mother's open door. With her hair dragging behind her, the green eyed girl listened carefully for the even breathing that indicated that her mother was asleep. Once hearing that peaceful breathing, Rapunzel continued onward, careful that her hair didn't bump into anything and accidentally woke her mother.

Once Rapunzel was sure she was safely out of hearing distance, she let out a small sigh of relief before descending down the sturdy wooden steps that led to the tower's main area. With the light of the moon guiding the way, the fourteen year old walked excitedly towards the open window, barely able to contain her excitement as she pulled one of the plush chairs over and place in right before the window. Taking a seat in the chair, Rapunzel placed her elbows against the wooden bottom frame of the window and leaned forward, careful not to lean too far out. After waiting a few minutes, the first light started to float across the sky before multiple lights followed, lighting the sky with its bright orange-y lights.

Rapunzel let out a happy sigh as she continued to look at the lights with a dreamy smile on her lips. A flash of bright silver caught Rapunzel's eyes, making her stumble out of her previous position. Scrambling to her feet, Rapunzel peered out further until her upper half was almost completely out of her window. Looking all around, Rapunzel almost gave up until a loud boastful laugh caught her attention towards the lights. Looking up, Rapunzel almost let out a small shriek before catching herself. With her hands placed tightly over her mouth, Rapunzel looked at the laughing teen with wide eyes. With only a deep blue hoodie and calf-length trousers, the silver haired male was floating in the air casually, a long wooden hook shaped staff held loosely in his right hand.

Peering out of the window further, Rapunzel tried to catch a better glimpse of the boy, slightly fascinated with the sort of grace the boy held. Rapunzel's hand twitched slightly, silently wishing for her paints that were up in her room. Before she could try and catch herself, Rapunzel leaned a bit too far out and felt the air rush past her face as she started to fall out of the tall stone built tower. Unable to contain herself, Rapunzel let out a loud scream, catching the boy's attention in the process. Seeing the dark ground rush towards her, Rapunzel shut her eyes tightly, too frightened to do anything. Rapunzel hoped that the fall wouldn't knock her out and that the fall wouldn't kill her in the process because even though she really disliked healing herself with her magical hair, she always had that if things were really life threatening. That thought was cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and the speed around her slowed until she was floating in mid-air. Opening her eyes slowly, green eyes met with frantic blue.

"Hey, you alright?" The frantic urgency that once filled the blue eyes started to fade to gleeful delight once Rapunzel nodded slowly, her eyes flickering to her surroundings.

"Some fall, huh? I think next time you should avoid doing that when you look out your window," the silver haired teen chuckled before floating upward towards the ledge of the window. Out of reflex, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around the teen's torso tightly, unsure of the situation she found herself in.

"Hey now, not too tight," the teen choked out before Rapunzel loosened her hold slightly. Once the two reached the window, the blue eyed teen placed Rapunzel on the ledge of the window, careful that she wouldn't fall once more before slowly backing away.

"Wait," Rapunzel protested, her hand shot out quickly, which caused her to lose her balance slightly. Carefully taking hold of her hand, the blue eyed teen eased the unbalanced Rapunzel into a more stable position before dropping his hand, but remained within reaching distance.

"You really need to be careful, you know. Why don't you tie yourself to something, or you could try using your long locks for something," the teen said, gesturing to the bounds and bounds of golden hair that pooled behind her.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, unsure as to what the floating pale faced boy meant. With a cheeky grin, the boy started to beam at Rapunzel with a childlike energy.

"I once saw this girl have her hair braided and accidently hit this kid and gave him a bruise. Now I'm not saying you try hitting people with your hair or anything, but the braid reminding me of a whip or at least rope. Since you have so much, you probably won't feel it as much as if you had short hair. You could use your hair as a whip like in those movies," Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at the boy's uncontained glee that was in a way, almost contagious because Rapunzel couldn't help but started talking in an excited chatter with the mysterious teen.

"Yeah, getting around the tower would be so much easier if I could do that," Rapunzel said, a wide smile spreading across her face as she started to fiddle around with a couple strands of her hair.

"You'd be a force to reckon with if you could do that," the teen said before floating onto his stomach, "Like some sort of superhero." Rapunzel laughed at this.

"Maybe if I got out of my tower," Rapunzel said without any heat, causing the teen before her to frown slightly.

"Hey kid, are you held here against your will or something? I could get you out you know, we could have some real fun instead of just sitting here doing nothing." Rapunzel shook her head no before swinging her legs back and forth.

"No, mother just doesn't want me to go outside where anyone can harm me. She says that there's some bad men out there that might want to take me away from her," Rapunzel said, practically quoting her mother.

"You've seriously never been out of this tower before?" Rapunzel shook her head no again, feeling a bit embarrassed of the fact.

"Well geez, you are really missing out, kid. You really need to get out, see the world and whatever. How much fun can you have in here?" Rapunzel opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't think of much to do in the confinements of her tower.

"Well, there's painting, and mother is teaching me how to bake, plus she's brought back so many books from her last outing, so I can learn something from them." The boy let out a fake yawn, which earned him a frown.

"Okay okay, yeah, those could be fun too, I guess, but are you ever going to try and go outside? Rapunzel pursed her lips together as she thought this over. She did want to go out and see the world, but she also didn't want to disappoint her mother, so she decided a bit of compromise.

"Well maybe later, when I'm older." The teen perked up at this slight compromise Rapunzel had created for herself.

"How much older? Never too soon to go out and have some fun." Rapunzel gave some more thought to this before asking the teen before her a question.

"Well, how old are you? I'll go when I reach your age," Rapunzel said with a bit of hesitancy. The teen groaned at Rapunzel's question before flipping onto his back and into a more comfortable position.

"I'm a bit older than I look, kid. By the time you reach my age, you'd be here for more than a century."

"Well then, how old do you look?"

"You tell me." Rapunzel huffed out angrily, a bit frustrated with the teen's answer.

"How am I suppose to know? I haven't even left my tower and only mother and I live here." The teen gave a bit of a laugh at this before turning back onto his stomach.

"Alright alright, I guess I'd be about eighteen if we're going by appearance." Looking up at the teen, Rapunzel nodded slightly.

"So when I'm eighteen, I'll go and leave my tower," Rapunzel mumbled, both hesitant and excited for the day.

"Great! You promise?" Rapunzel froze slightly at the teen's words, promises were a very big deal to the fourteen year old, once she promised something, she could never go back on it.

"I...promise," Rapunzel heard herself say before a gust of wind brushed over her face.

"Whoops, gotta go soon. Running late apparently. Hey, do you mind taking care of this little guy, he somehow clung onto me when I was making my rounds. Don't think he appreciates the cold very much." In the boy's hand was a vibrant green chameleon, barely bigger than the boy's thumb. Rapunzel couldn't help but coo at the tiny green chameleon; looking up at the teen, Rapunzel nodded excitedly with her hands cupped out and ready for the chameleon.

"Alright, gotta go now. You take care, kid. No more falling out of towers, okay." Rapunzel nodded, barely able to contain her glee as she petted the baby chameleon with her pointer finger. Before the teen could fly away, Rapunzel snapped her head up and called to the boy.

"Hey! I forgot to ask for your name!"

"It's Jack Frost!" the boy replied back before taking to the skies.

"Nice to meet you, Jack! I'm Rapunzel!" Jack turned back towards the blonde haired girl and gave one final wave before letting the wind take him towards their next destination; a wide grin spread across Jack's pale face, showing off his pearly whites as final words escaped past his lips before he was completely out of sight.

****"She can see me."

* * *

**JACKUNZEL WEEK! Just something to show my support to one of the cutest couples I came across. Prompt 1. Leave me a thought before you go. I own nothing; Rise of the Guardians belongs to dreamworks and Tangled belongs to Disney.**


	5. It Takes Two to Tango

Rapunzel looked around the hall once more. With her green eyes eyeing the front door almost as if willing the person to finally show up, the doors slammed open as a silver haired teen came rushing in, his blue and white sneakers squeaking with each step as he skid to a halt in front of the bright blonde haired girl.

"You're late," the blonde said in a sing song voice, her mouth twisting into a bright smile as blue eyes met with hers.

"Me? Late? Naw, everyone is just a little bit earlier than I am. I'd never leave you high and dry." Jack sent Rapunzel a quick wink before extending his hand out.

"Now, my lady," Jack said in a mocking tone as Rapunzel giggled in response. Taking his hand in hers, Rapunzel pushed open the door behind her, leading the two into a bright room. The room was spotless with wide windows that let in the afternoon's warm light. Looking almost like a ballet studio, the room felt professional and dull to the silver haired teen, which made him frown as he let himself be dragged by the long blonde haired teen. Taking a seat on one of the lone benches, Rapunzel gestured to the empty space beside her, which Jack soon sat in.

"Are you sure you really want to try this? I mean, you're already a pretty good dancer, Punzie. You don't need some stuffy old fart to teach you the rumba or something." The green eyed girl giggled at Jack's last comment. Quickly trying to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips, Rapunzel placed a hand against her mouth as she turned slightly in Jack's direction.

"That's sweet, Jack, but learning new things could be fun. I've never had a chance to participate in a real dance lesson, so I figured, why not." Barely able to hold back a groan, Jack nodded slightly in response as the teacher of the class stepped in the middle of the room. Clapping her hands twice, the tall woman caught everyone's attention. With a slight frown on her thin lips, the woman gestured for all the students to move towards the dance floor.

"Alright, now I expect you all to be here to dance. If you aren't then leave before I waste my time." Once those words left the tight faced woman's lips, a few of the people in the room tried to leave the room without drawing too much attention to themselves. Scoffing a little at those few people, the woman snapped her head to the remaining students.

"You may address me as Madame. I am here to teach, not make friends or tolerate foolishness. In this class, we dance, and that is all." Jack rolled his eyes at the woman's words, already sensing that he wouldn't be liking this instructor very much, yet remained silent as he sensed the blonde at his side was taking in every word the instructor was saying.

"Now, face your partner. Spread out and take up the room. I will not have you ruin another's practice by bumping into them." Rapunzel gentle guided Jack towards the center of the room, careful not to bump into other students that had already claimed a spot. Looking up slightly, Rapunzel gave Jack a bright smile, unable to contain her excitement as she awaited the next set of instructions.

"Now, men, take hold of your partner. We will be doing the tango as our first dance." Jack's eyes widened slightly at the word tango, unaware that they would be dancing such a dance. Rapunzel gave Jack a sheepish grin once he placed his hands in Rapunzel's and held them up in what he assumed was a tango pose.

"Did I forget to mention that I signed us up for a beginner's tango class," Rapunzel laughed nervously before biting her lip subconsciously.

"Oh no, I just love hearing that we'll be learning the tango," Jack said sarcastically, but still gave Rapunzel a reassuring smile to ease her conscious. Rapunzel slowly stopped biting her lip before letting out a sigh of relief. Happy to know that the blue eyed boy wasn't upset with her.

"Now, we do four step first. Step in the form of a box, start with right foot and move right." Both teens tried to move right, wincing slightly when they felt that uncomfortable pull.

"Jack, she said right. Let me go right," Rapunzel said softly, not wanting the strict teacher to come and yell at them.

"Punz, I think she meant my right," Jack said with a chuckle, making the blonde to go red in the face.

"Really, are you sure," Rapunzel asked skeptically before a slight look of panic washed over Jack's pale face. Using a bit of force, Jack guided Rapunzel into a stiff box step. Confused, Rapunzel looked a little behind her, catching the stern gaze of their instructor. Ducking her head into Jack's chest, Rapunzel continued to let Jack guide her, hoping the instructor would deem it satisfactory and walk towards a different couple dancing. With a slight nod, the instructor walked off, making Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was close," Jack laughed, relaxing a bit as the two continued to move in the simple box step. Cautiously, Rapunzel lifted her head away from Jack's chest, her green eyes shifting around a bit before she too let out a relaxed sigh.

"Oh gosh, Jack. I really thought she was going to yell at us," Rapunzel admitted before giggling slightly. The instructor's gaze fell on the two slightly, but because the two weren't interrupting her teachings, she let it go.

"Now that you have the box, you will make your steps sharper and smoother. We're going to change this box step a bit. So first we step out one with your left, then cross with your right, ladies, cross back with your left, then forward two, side one, ladies cross right forward while men slant step back, step back one, and then finally finish with a step to your left. Did you get this?" Murmurs of yeses filled the room as the instructor nodded and turned towards the stereo in the corner of the room. Rapunzel started to panic, her mind already forgetting the steps. Sensing Rapunzel stiffening up, Jack gave Rapunzel's hand a slight squeeze before giving her a grin.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just follow me." Rapunzel nodded slightly before the music started to play. Nodding his head to the beat slightly, Jack stepped out to his left, forcing Rapunzel to step right in order to balance herself out. Following the instructor's steps to a perfect T, Jack gave a little kick at the end before ending in a sort of dramatic pose once the music ended. Grinning widely, Rapunzel started laughing slightly at Jack's stiff pose.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"You'd be surprise what Dancing with the Stars can teach you," Jack said with a waggle of his eyebrows. As much as she tried to hold it back, Rapunzel started bursting out in laughter. Her eyes shut tightly as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Still holding the blonde in their previous pose, Jack soon started cracking up too, drawing some unwanted attention.

"You think this is funny! I will not tolerate your unprofessional-ism Both of you, leave this instant!" At the instructor's loud shout, the two teens instantly sobered up and turned wide eyed to the fuming instructor.

"But we," Rapunzel stammered, a bit frightened by the woman's tone.

"Alright then, thanks for the lesson, teach. I'll be sure to pass it on to my grand-kids " Jack responded sarcastically before guiding the still stammering blonde. With a backwards wave to the red in the face instructor, the two were outside the room without another word. Once out the door, Jack burst out into another fit of chuckles, making Rapunzel shut her mouth in shock as Jack continued to laugh.

"Oh man, did you see her face? I thought she was going to burst! Yours too, Punzie. You should have seen your face," Jack laughed before changing his expression to match Rapunzel's previous look. With green eyes twinkling, Rapunzel started to giggle. Happy to see the blonde laugh, Jack couldn't help the smirk that twitched at the corner of his mouth.

****"At least the class was free," Rapunzel said with a small shrug and a smile before the two started walking off towards the double doors that lead to the outside world.

* * *

**Bah, I'm late. Oh well, prompt five for Jackunzel week. I own nothing. Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce while Tangled belongs to Disney. Leave me a thought before you go and thanks for stopping by. Now I'm off to think up something for prompt six.**


	6. Safe Haven

Laughing full heartedly at the movie, Jack couldn't help but throw a few pieces of popcorn at the tv screen. The movie he was currently watching was supposedly the scariest movie of the year, but all it did was make him fear he was going to make too much of a mess in the living room. Rapunzel, unfortunately, really couldn't feel the same way as she let out a loud shriek and clutched to Jack's arm as the monster's face zoomed in with blood and muck dripping down with crazed face.

"Hey now, I did say we could switch the movie if it was too scary for you," the silver haired teen laughed as he wrapped a comforting arm around the shaky blonde. Rapunzel shook her head no, knowing that scary movies were Jack's favorite genre of movie.

"No, it's alright, I think I can handle it," Rapunzel whimpered, which caused the usually grinning boy to frown slightly. Unfortunately for him, Rapunzel was the type to throw a sort of fit if he tried to stop the movie in favor of another one just because she didn't like the movie. The green eyed girl hated it when plans had to be changed because of her.

"You sure about this? I really don't mind," Jack persisted.

"No. Besides, it's almost over anyways. I know you don't like leaving things half way done anyways," Rapunzel said brightly before pulling away from Jack's hold and turning back towards the movie. Still unsure, Jack remained silent before turning back to the movie, not feeling the humorous pull that once plagued his mind when watching the so called terrifying movie. Startled, Jack turned towards Rapunzel at the sound of a light giggle came past the blonde's lips.

"Did you just," Jack trailed off before Rapunzel nodded vigorously. With green eyes twinkling, Rapunzel turned back towards the movie.

****"I don't know, I just feel safe with you. And once I actually looked at it, I saw just how fake it looked there," Rapunzel said with a goofy grin as she continued to look back at the movie. Jack chuckled in response before wrapping his arm around the blonde and pulling her in closer, liking the feel of her against him. Paying a bit more attention to the movie, Jack started cracking up at the sight of one of the main characters screaming, Rapunzel's own laughter soon chiming in at the woman's obviously fake scream.

* * *

**So, prompt six for Jackunzel week. Super short. Course, that's what I get for not writing sooner. I hope it was still re-able though. Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce while Tangled belongs to Disney. Thanks for stopping by and please leave a thought before you go. **


	7. The last prompt for Jackunzel week

The cold air surrounded Rapunzel as she slowly lowered herself to a tombstone. Lowering her head, the blonde haired girl placed her hand on the curve of the gray slab of stone before her fingers hesitantly traced the letters that formed the name of the grave's owner. Unable to help herself, Rapunzel started to cry and shake as her lips trembled and wobbled.

She just couldn't believe he was dead; her closest and dearest friend. Lost in her own thoughts, the blonde didn't even flinch at the weight of a hand squeezing her shoulder and turning her fully so her head rested against the owner's shoulder.

"Punz?" Jack asked as he clutched the girl tight before staring somberly at the tombstone. Rapunzel continued to cry, burying her face into Jack's blue hoodie as the sobs shook her body.

"He lived a good life, Punzie. Pascal wouldn't want you to be sad, now would he." Rapunzel shook her head no before trying to hold back her sobs.

"N-no, he wouldn't," Rapunzel said shakily as she swiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "Pascal would want me to be happy and have fun while I can," the blonde hiccuped as she gripped Jack's hoodie tightly.

"Yeah, that's right. The time you guys had together was always the best, and it's not like you'd forget them," Jack reassured, unaware he was bringing forth new thoughts for the green eyed girl.

"Like us," Rapunzel mumbled in shock, her eyes tearing up once more. Hearing Rapunzel's words sent Jack into a bit of a state of shock. Tightening his grip on the girl tighter, Jack remained silent as Rapunzel tried to calm herself.

"Like us," Jack confirmed somberly, almost forgetting he was immortal while the blonde in his arms was far from that.

"So I'll be like Pascal," Rapunzel responded almost too calmly. With shoulders slumped, Rapunzel pulled away from Jack. "You won't forget me, would you?" Shock overcame Jack's features before a bright smile lit up his face.

"I'll never forget you, Punz. How can I forget about you." Squeezing the blonde tightly, Jack embraced Rapunzel, careful not to squeeze her too tightly. Rapunzel laughed lightly as more tears started to fall from her eyes.

****"And I'll never forget you, Jack. I'm so glad I met you," Rapunzel sobbed before returning the hug.

* * *

**Oh man, I'm so late! Jackunzel week prompt seven, the last one. I absolutely loved Jackunzel week and am super sad to see it end so soon. I want to thank all of those who have dropped by and read this, it really made me happy knowing that you guys liked it so much. Thanks again for stopping by and please leave a thought before you go. Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks while Tangled belongs to Disney.**


End file.
